Smut Shots
by jamiecate812
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan smut one-shots based off of prompts given to me by friends/followers on Twitter/Facebook/Tumblr etc.
1. Dinner Date

Killian was on her in a second!

"Killian, what has gotten into you?" She said in shock.

He had her pinned against the wall not ten seconds after she walked through the door. It had been a long day at the sheriff's station and all Emma wanted to do was get home to her devilishly handsome pirate.

He was already placing wet, sloppy kisses down her neck, stopping to suck and bite on the soft spot that he knew drove her nuts.

"...Killian...what...is going on?" She said trying to catch her breath.

God, this man was going to be the end of her. It never ceased to amaze her how fast he could turn her on.

Killian pick Emma up and her legs immediately found their way around his waist. He carried them to their bedroom and gently laid them both down on the fluffy blue and white comforter that lay atop their king size bed, never breaking apart the kiss.

Emma's hands drifted downward over the tight and toned muscles of his chest and abs and came to rest at the top of his black skinny jeans. She unbuttoned them so fast and with such force that the button came flying off and hit the dark wood floor with a 'clack'.

"Take them off." She demanded.

He broke the kiss and obliged, slipping out of the confines of his jeans and removing his boxer briefs, finally allowing his hardening erection to bounce free.

Emma sat up and removed her shirt, along with her constricting bra and Killian moved to work her out of her blue jeans, tossing them to the floor.

"What do you say we have a little dinner? I'm starving." Emma said mischievously.

"I say it's dinner time indeed." Killian replied grabbing her by the hips and pulling her panties down and off.

Emma grabbed his length in her hand and began to stroke up and down, earning a deep throaty moan from her lover above. She moved her hand up and down with such skill, flicking his tip with her thumb; gathering the precum and sucking it off before taking his tip in her mouth. She worked his tip with her tongue. Gently teasing the sensitive slit. Then she took him fully and Killian bucked his hips into her mouth as she sucked.

"Oh gods above...Emma...don't stop, love." He speech broken into gasps as she slowly pushed him towards the edge. "Fuck! Emma, I'm so close." His hand tangled in her hair as he rocked himself back and forth, in and out of her mouth.

"Fuuuuccckk!" Killian cried out when he finally lost control and spilled himself into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm." Emma said licking the last bit of sweet cum from Killian's tip.

His hands came to either side of her face and brought her in for a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart and he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of their bed. Kneeling down between her legs, he licked a strip from her juicy opening to her nub.

"Oh..." Emma sighed in approval.

Killian licked on either side of her bundle and then swirled his tongue around it once.

"Yes!"

Twice.

"Ah!"

Three times. He stopped and started sucking gently on her clit. As Emma gasped in pleasure above him, he brought a calloused finger up and sunk deep into her dripping heat. She cried out and he plunged two more of his fingers inside her. She began riding his large fingers, moaning and groaning as he continued to suck at her throbbing bundle.

"Fuck...Killian! I can't...hold on...much longer." She was coming undone around him and he smiled devilishly as his tongued teased her and his fingers pumped furiously in and out.

"I'm going to come!" She yelled as her hands fisted into the comforter around her.

Lights flashed behind her eyes and her body shook with more intensity than she's ever felt in her life. Her core clenched around Killian's strong fingers and her juices coated him. As she came down from her high, Killian slipped his fingers out of her and made his way up to lay beside his True Love.

"Your so beautiful, Swan." Killian gushed, tucking a sweaty strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"You have no idea!" She said trying desperately to catch her breathe. "We should make dinner at home more often." She suggested with a smirk.

"I think we can arrange that." Killian said, pulling her into his side as the both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Playing Pirate

He could feel himself flush. His blood coursed through his veins ending with the familiar throbbing in his nether regions.

There Emma stood, in his long black leather jacket. She was naked underneath, that he could tell, as the front flapped open, revealing one of her perfect breasts.

"Ahoy." She spoke, her voice sultry and seductive, her eyes canvased him as he stood there in shock.

Killian gulped, he could feel himself starting to sweat. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he crossed the room and closed the distance between them. His lips crashed into hers. They both let out moans of pleasure as they nipped at each others lips.

Emma started moving to shrug off Killian's jacket

"Leave it." Killian growled, his hand grabbing her arm. Emma obliged.

He moved his hand underneath the jacket and squeezed her breast. Emma's sharp intake of breathe did not go unnoticed as he worked her nipple with his thumb and index finger. He placed sloppy, wet kisses down her neck and nipped at the sensitive flesh under her ear. Then he whirled her around so that he was behind her. He trailed hIs hand down her stomach and stopped at her core when her hand came to rest on his.

"Wait," She said, turning to face him. "Let me." She traced the deep v of his t-shirt down to the hem before she lifted it over his head. Next she moved to unbutton his jeans. The light touch of her fingers brushed Killian's stomach, making him shutter. He slipped out of his jeans and tossed them aside. He was throbbing hard and he just wanted to be inside her. He smashed their mouths together once more and Emma turned them around and shoved him on to their bed. She then turned around and retrieved his hook from the dresser and placed it on her hand, popping her hip and striking a pose.

"How do I look, pirate?" She questioned.

All Killian could do was growl lustily from the back of his throat. All he wanted to do was fuck her so hard until she was screaming his name. But if she wanted to play pirate lover for a change he certainly wasn't going to deny her.

She sauntered over towards him and played with the tip of his hook, mimicking him.

"Permission to climb aboard, Captain?" She said in her best first mate voice.

"Permission granted indeed, lass." He replied and he grabbed her hips and yanked her so she fell on top of him. Emma let out a giggle and lifted herself up so she could straddle him. Killian could feel how wet and hot she was for him and that made him even more lustful.

"Let's take this fine vessel for a spin shall we?" Emma spoke before she sunk down onto his thick cock, letting out a loud moan of pleasure and earning a sharp hiss from Killian. They both stilled for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being so connected with each other. Emma began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit on the wiry hairs at the base of his length. His hand on her hip urging her to move quicker. Breathes moans and loud pants for air quickly filled the room as Emma steered the most beautiful vessel in the realms.

"Oh gods above, Emma." Killian moaned. "You're incredible."

Emma couldn't respond between her pants for breathe. She was close to her release and Killian could tell. She placed her hand and then his hook that she still wore, on his chest as she leaned forward to base the friction she so needed. Her moans got loud and her panting got harder.

"Killian- touch me-I want you to touch me!" Emma pleaded.

Killian began to flick gently at her throbbing bundle, gathering wetness from where they were joined. He felt himself beginning to come undone by the sounds that were coming from her. Emma lifted herself up and sank down again. She bobbed up and down on his cock as he continued to stroke her

clit. 

"Fuck-Emma-you're so beautiful-come, Love-just let go." He moaned, not knowing how much longer he could last.

"Fuck-I'm going to come-KILLIAN!" Emma cried out as she let her orgasm take her over the edge. Her whole body shook with pleasure and her walls squeezed around him, setting off his own.

"Oh for the love of God! Emma!" Killian thrust his hips upward into her as he came and spilled his seed deep inside her.

She rode out her orgasm until she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She fell forward onto of the soft black curls of Killian's chest. They were a tangled, sweaty mess as they lay there in each others embrace, Killian's black leather jacket draped around them.

Killian pushed a lock of hair out of Emma's face before he spoke.

"I love you, Emma Swan." He smiled. "Forever and no matter what."

"And I you." She replied. "Now, I don't now about you but I'm quite hungry." She licked her lips.

"Bloody hell."

They were in for a long night.


End file.
